


Insufferable

by GoodJanet



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Banter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: *One very minor spoiler for season 5*Seth and Doug share a smoke and argue in bed.





	Insufferable

“Are you the leaker?” Doug asks.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Seth retorts.

Doug sighs in annoyance and rolls off of Seth, the mood now ruined.

“I had to ask.”

“Jesus.”

Doug turns onto his side.

“I won’t let anyone harm the president. You know that.”

Seth puts his hands over his face and takes a few deep, calming breaths. He is slow to pull his hands away to respond.

“Why would you fuck me if I was a suspect?”

“You’d be amazed what people will confess to in the throes of ecstasy.”

Seth laughs, loud and hollow. It fills the room up until even Doug is uncomfortable.

“You need to relax,” Doug says.

Seth sits up and grabs a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his nightstand.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that? And honestly, the fact that your ego is so massive that you call what we were just doing ‘ecstasy’ is just something else.”

“Give me one of those,” Doug commands. “And I’ll admit I’ve been distracted lately.”

Seth lights a second cig and passes it to Doug when he sits himself up against the headboard.

“I’ve noticed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

Doug smiles his shark smile in the half-dark.

“You’re right. I’m not.”

They puff in amicable silence for a while until Seth pipes up.

“You could’ve at least let me finish.”

“I know,” Doug concedes. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Seth stamps out his cigarette in the dish atop his nightstand.

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“You’re insufferable,” Doug says.

His words lack his usual acerbity, and the light insult hurts even less when he wraps his hand—the one not holding the cig—around Seth’s dick. Slowly, then with more and more rapidity, Doug moves his hand.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Seth murmurs.

Doug takes a few final drags as Seth comes over his fist. Seth pants softly as Doug reaches across him to dispose of the filter into the ashtray.

“Happy?”

 _Deadpan_ , Seth notes. _Always deadpan._

“Better than nothing, I guess,” Seth says, going about cleaning himself up with shirt from the floor. “Handjobs are pretty high school, aren’t they?”

“I didn’t have to do it at all.”

Seth shrugs.

“We should get some sleep,” Seth says.

He tosses Doug the soiled shirt, and he cleans his hand off before tossing it back to the floor to be dealt with later.


End file.
